


The Oddest Day

by sandarenu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandarenu/pseuds/sandarenu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the oddest day of Dwight Charles's life.<br/>What happened after Castiel and Dean left that bar, Supernatural S08E23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oddest Day

Rod and Dwight, 8x23

The mysterious man in the trench coat leaves suddenly, his friend, gruff and handsome and looking confused, following right behind. Dwight’s heart is beating out of his chest. He thinks about how he didn’t die today, and looks over at the only man seated at the bar.

Rod, short Rod with his trucker hat and the permanent grease stains on his shirt and the 70s beard identical to his, is still here. He’s nursing his beer, looking at Dwight funny. The kind of funny that Dwight has never ever talked about to another living soul.

There is a spark in his eyes that Dwight had never dared notice before, never dared to think about; this was the middle of Texas, after all. He’d resigned himself to a lonely existence long before Rod had started to frequent his bar.

But tonight, it is as if a floodgate has opened.

They drink through a carton of beer trading stories about hunting trips and hunting bows, admiring the one in the infomercial and wishing they had the bucks to afford that kind of thing. Then Dwight opens up the fanciest bottle of whiskey he’s got, and Rod gets vexed.

“Oh man, you don’t have to do that!” he says, and his hand accidentally touches Dwight’s. They look at each other and away, blushing furiously.

“I really think I do,” Dwight says, pouring Rod a generous glass. He’s surprised at how smooth he feels.

 

By the time the whiskey sinks in, they’re outside sitting on the doorsteps of Doc Marley’s because they’re the only ones at the bar. They trade stories about their lives, easy and relaxed. At some point a film Rod had sneaked in to watch in some dingy theatre in Austin in the nineties comes up; Edge of Seventeen.

In that moment, Dwight knows it’s real. They’re on the same page.

“Man, I didn’t mind that movie.”

And then Rod is looking up at him, as funny as funny can ever get, his breathe whiskey stained and warm as a Texas summer, and Dwight takes a final leap of faith and they’re kissing.

It feels a bit like time has stopped. They go on, even as the odd truck on the road passes them by and the lady who owns the Chinese on the other side cleans out her tables. There could be anyone watching them, anyone with a gun and a bible, but something about this day has made Dwight fearless, and he kisses Rod because it feels like he’s found a lifetime he’d never dared to dream about.

 

Out of nowhere, the sky falls apart in a hale of flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I just wanted Dwight Charles and Rod from the bar to have a happy ending, fallen angels or not.


End file.
